


All for the game prompt idea

by Jasmine_Jay



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Jay/pseuds/Jasmine_Jay
Summary: This is not I fic. I might end up writing it later on but I wanted to put it out there so if someone wanted to write this the could.If you do write this will you comment the name so I can find it.I MIGHT end up adding more ideas to this
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Prompts and Works





	All for the game prompt idea

This starts during Neil’s last year of college. It’s over probably winter break or spring break at the very end of it. The foxes are split into two different groups one of them is Neil’s group with Dan Matt Renee Allison coach Wymack and Abby. There can be more characters but these are the ones that are canon. I want them to be on campus when the apocalypse happens; they're there for at least a couple weeks. At the beginning of this Neil finds a baby abandoned or a mother who couldn’t take care of the child, So Neil ends up accidentally adopting this kid. The other group is Andrews group with the original monsters. A.k.a. Aaron Nicky and Kevin along with Betsy whoever is Kevin's significant other or others Eric Katelyn and Robin. They arrived at the college about three weeks to a month after the Apocalypse because everything got held up There and they had to wait for a couple weeks so by the time they got to the college it was already overrun and Neil’s group had already long since gone. A few years later they both have A group of people that they picked up along the way. And the group didn’t even recognize each other until someone saw the twins and they were just like “oh fuck we knew these people.” And Andrew finds out that Neil has a daughter which at first he was just like what the fuck but then he realized she was adopted and is technically named after him.


End file.
